


Either Your Head, or Your Heart

by romanfunkboy



Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, but then gilles melts his heart, didier thinks he can be a cold bitch, i think about these two alot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: Logic dictates everything Didier does, except when it comes to Gilles.
Relationships: Didier Pironi/Gilles Villeneuve
Series: A collection of retro F1 one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Either Your Head, or Your Heart

Didier always prided himself on being led by his head rather than his heart. He understood that everything in life is one way or another, entrenched in politics. If you wanted to emerge on the top, you have to play by the rules of the unspoken game. He went about establishing ties of loyalty, getting into everyone's good books, shaking the right hands and speaking the right words for the right ears. 

His father however, always warned him, "Son, you know what to do, and you have a good head upon your shoulders."

"But, your problem is you never fully decide on either your head, or your heart."

Father was right.

Logically, he shouldn't get close to his teammate. The irony of being called teammates, when in actuality they are your greatest rival on the track. Betrayal is nigh inevitable. But Didier finds himself drawn to Gilles's easy going smile, his crinkling eyes and the bashful tilt of his face. 

Some nights on the road, Didier would find himself underneath Gilles on the dingy mattress that was barely passable as a bed in his motorhome. Gilles would bounce in his lap, taking Didier deep within him and riding him to completion like how he rode his cars, fast, wild and recklessly. Gilles would go faster and faster, his lithe body moving relentlessly as he pushed himself to his limits. 

The moonlight would peek into the room through the binds of the window, painting strips of pale white glow on the glistening sweat of Gilles's smooth chest, abdomen and arms. Didier could only look on in awe and hold on for dear life, wrapping his fingers tight around the narrow jaunt of Gilles's hips. 

Later Gilles would flop onto Didier's chest, ignoring the sticky mess between their stomachs, and suddenly the intensity in his gaze would disappear. He looked shy again, his eyes at half mast with his eyelashes brushing softly against his cheekbones. 

"Can I stay the night?" he whispered, tucking his chin close to his chest. 

He looks infinitely vulnerable, with his bright brown eyes and his upturned lips. 

_No_ , a voice that sounded exceedingly like Father in his head says. 

"Yes," Didier replies, shutting his eyes in resignation as Gilles leans up to press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

In the morning, he stares at Gilles's peaceful slumbering face, trying not to imagine those wide eyes looking at him with hurt and betrayal, and the pink lips curled in disgust and hate. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love retro F1 sm but idk if there is even a fandom for it :(
> 
> talk to me on tumblr pls @k-ky  
> comments and kudos are greatly greatly appreciated!!


End file.
